Not Funny Anymore
by MaplePucks
Summary: Isolation. Anger. Depression. After that lady behind the door, the one he thought he could trust let that killer through, Sans is feeling a whole range of emotions. How could she have done this? Why wasn't she answering the special "knock knock" jokes he had prepared for her? Come on, lady, just answer the door. Please?
**Hello all! A nice angsty Undertale fic for you today!**

 **Sans is perfect angst fodder, poor guy.**

 **Enjoy, comment, fave! All good things! Thank you!**

* * *

Trudging through the snow towards the Ruins door, Sans felt uneasy. He hadn't been able to fully shake the feeling since that human arrived. Well, for lack of better term he called them human. So far, he'd not seen one glimpse of humanity from them. Seriously, who doesn't laugh at the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick? And he also knew for a fact that is was impossible not to smile when meeting and interacting with his brother. Papyrus just had the effect on others. Something was off about that kid. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somehow, they reminded him of someone else. Someone he can remember not liking very much.

Oh well. Knocking out the knock knock jokes with the old lady at the Ruins always seemed to lift his spirits. Maybe she'd even give him some insight on them, since she was the one who had let them through in the first place.

What she could have been thinking would be great to know. But he would settle for just some general quirks about the kid.

When he arrived at the door, something was off. He knew it, he could sense a different feel to the air. It felt tense and angry, not at all like the warm and fuzzies he usually got standing at the door. Sans didn't like it one bit and stood there for a few seconds, just to see if anything had physically change. Nope. Everything stayed the same, not a bush or rock out of place. Just the feeling of the place had changed dramatically. Probably the kid's doing, he wouldn't dwell on it too much.

Knock. Knock.

But she didn't come.

It wasn't as if they had a set time he would come to the door. Sans would never adhere to any sort of schedule. But normally, she did answer fairly quickly to the first set of knocks. Maybe she was just busy doing something and couldn't hear him.

"Knock, knock." He called out this time, making sure to bang on the door loudly. That would sure get her attention. She'd come and they'd tell knock knock jokes for a few hours.

But she didn't come.

Still nothing? Not a peep or foot steps coming down the hall? He had never seen the inside of the Ruins but he had assumed the door was right there, near her. She would always come right away. For her not to answer, that couldn't have been a good sign. But Sans wasn't going to let himself get all worked up over it. It was probably nothing, he laughed it off, turning to trudge back to Snowdin.

She was probably taking a good old nap, just like Sans was about to, he smiled at that. A woman after his own heart.

* * *

Hours later, Sans was angrily marching back to the door. His bones had never surged with so much hatred and sorrow. In his hand, he clutched a red scarf tightly, blue tears tracking down his cheeks. How could she?! How could she had let that monster through! That wasn't a child, they weren't even human. Nor were they a monster. Sans wasn't sure what they were but he knew they were dead when he finally got his hands on them. Good and dead. So was the old woman at the door, for letting them through. No one was safe from his wrath and rage, not even someone he had thought he loved.

His brother Papyrus was dead now. All because of her and that thing she'd let through to their side.

"Knock. Knock." He snarled, each knock punctuated sharply.

But still, she didn't come.

"Silent treatment, huh? That's 'cause you know don't you. You know what you unleashed on us and your hiding. Well, that ain't very neighborly of you, neighbor." Sans growled, banging on the door once more. "Knock. Knock. Come on, answer, this will be fun!" He called through through the door, putting on a menacing smile as he said it.

After a few moments more, it was clear no one was going to answer. He was getting angrier every minute. Who the hell did she think she was? That she could just let that kid in and run and hide? No. No, that was NOT going to happen. Sans would have his revenge on her.

"I said, KNOCK KNOCK!" He yelled, one eye glowed blue and he summoned a Gaster Blaster behind him, aiming it at the door. "I guess I'll tell it to ya then regardless. Who's there? … Dead. … Dead who?" He breathed, starting to pant with the effort of keeping up the anger and the Blaster at the same time. When no answer was still offered, he let out a sob.

"My BROTHER! That's who! That's who is dead! And it's all your fault! Come out here! Come out here right now!" He screamed, trying to force his attack to fire. With all it's strength. Obliterate whatever was behind the door. Good, bad or ugly. It would make him feel so much better.

No matter how hard he willed it, he couldn't make it fire though. Not at her door. Not when she could be on the other side, just listening. No matter how much he hated her at that moment, he couldn't deny he also loved her.

Recalling his Gaster Blaster, he sighed and turned on his heels. "Fine. Be that way. I'm never coming back here again. Just be happy I spared ya. This time." He spat, crunching through the snow back to his empty home.

* * *

It might have days or just hours, Sans wasn't sure. He wasn't too sure of anything anymore, the whole Underground had gone mad, his whole world. Chara, as that kid was calling their self, was on a killing rampage. Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, it didn't matter, every Monster. Every single one had fallen to them. Murdered. Turned to dust, just like that.

And he knew now it had all started with one Monster.

He knocked on the door, gently this time and then turned to slid down the door, sitting against it. "Knock, knock." He called lightly, smiling to himself in a sort of calm surrender. Around his neck, he touched the red scarf gently.

But this time, he knew nobody would come.

"Who's there?" He responded to himself, sighing and cover his eyes with his boney hands. "I know … I know who?"

"I know why you don't answer my jokes any more… You're with Paps, aren't you?"

Sans started sobbing lightly, shaking his head. Everything was all messed up. This wasn't how things were suppose to go. "If only I had stopped the kid. If I had known you were… that they'd killed ya… I would have. If only… I hadn't been so stupid. Paps and Metta would still be alive, canoodling somewhere. Undyne would be patrolling around, making sure all us Monsters were safe. And you, well, you'd be answering my jokes. Maybe even on this side of the door. But, that's never gonna happen now, and it's my fault. I'm sorry. Sorry I yelled at ya, on account of you're dead and all." He let out a little, forced laugh and pushed himself up.

"Welp. I got some where to be. This fate I've accepted being a sentry, duty calls. Hopefully I won't be seeing ya around anytime soon but ya never know. I could bite the dust too." He said, with a sad smile. "Take care, lady. Watch over me and laugh at my jokes from time to time would ya, I miss that." He stuck his hands in his pockets and started shuffling away.

"You too, Paps. It wouldn't kill ya to laugh at just one of my puns."

If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard his brother's infamous laugh ringing through the trees, along with that light gently laugh that always came from the other side of his knock knock jokes.


End file.
